The Broken Lion
by Platonic1
Summary: [Leon.x.Aerith.x.Cloud] They all like to live in past, but when the past returns as present, they are not sure what they want anymore. You have to lose something in order to gain something. Well sometimes you lose everything and gain nothing. [One shot]


**A/N:** (Sigh) I was writing Kingdom Heart part of my fiction 'Two sides of a Coin' (FF VIII) and I got a bit off track, and that's how this fiction was created.

So without further ado I give you………...the disclaimer, oops no I mean, I give you……'The Broken Lion'

Disclaimer: You think I own KH and Evanescence...lol...you think funny. I don't own Kingdom hearts or Evanescence, you gotta be nuts to even think that.

**

* * *

**

! The Broken Lion !

* * *

_**Please, please forgive me,  
**__**But I won't be home again.**_

(Inside gummy ship)  
She caught his hand, and asked him in a begging tone.  
"Leon, do you have leave?"  
Leon "You know the answer. Don't you?"

* * *

_**Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
**__**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
**__**"isn't something missing? "**_

(Inside gummy Ship)  
He gave a very rare smile, but his eyes told a different story altogether.  
"Hey I am glad to know that at least someone care for what I do"  
"It's good to know at least someone will be missing me"

(At Hollow Bastion)  
She woke up and looked outside her window and didn't find the gummy ship, and she wondered "Isn't something missing"  
Then she shrugged "Oh well, now that I have him, I guess it doesn't matter"

* * *

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
**__**You forgot me long ago.**_

(Inside gummy Ship)  
No matter how hard she tried she couldn't control her tears any longer.  
She wanted to say so much to Leon but she was fresh out of words.  
Leon swung his small bag and put it on his back.  
He crouched next to the bed and pull out his only companion through the dark and light, his faithful gunblade.  
She pleaded once again, "Please don't go"  
"Save your tears, they are precious, don't waste them on me"  
"And it's not like I am going forever"

(At Hollow Bastion)  
He was still sleeping and she was still staring at him.  
She thought "There has been countless nights I've cried myself to sleep, and every night I dreamt of you, and now that you are here..."

* * *

_**Am I that unimportant...?  
**__**Am I so insignificant...?**_

Even though Leon wanted to say his last good bye, even though he wanted to see her one last time, he knew that was not happening.  
Leon thought "Why would she care about me now."  
"She has everything she ever wished for, she found her long lost love after nine years plus heartless are almost gone too, so why would she need you Leon, Why?"  
"At first all the reason I ever needed to be with her was 'To protect her', but now I realize that all I've been protecting was just an empty shell."  
"Now that he has returned, he would fill that empty shell with happiness, something which I was never able to achieve."  
"Just his presence makes her smile, a real smile something which I had always wished for."  
"Face it Leon your role in Aerith's life is over"  
Even though his mind was working against him there was a slight hope in his broken heart that may be, may be someday she will come back to him.

* * *

_**Isn't something missing?  
**__**Isn't someone missing me?**_

(Flash back)  
(One year ago)  
Aerith was in her bed still unconscious.  
It had been 3 days since the attack. She was ambushed by few heartless when she was coming back to the hotel.  
Although Leon saved her, she was severely injured.  
Merlin had been treating her wounds and now she was safe from any life threatening injuries.  
Yuffie walked in slowly and came next to Leon and whispered "Leon why don't you get some sleep, it had been 3 days and you still haven't slept. I'll watch over her."  
Leon "I am fine Yuffie"  
Yuffie was persistent "No you are not, you also a human after all, you need some rest too"  
Leon "With Aerith in this condition, I am afraid rest is a luxury I can't afford"  
Yuffie sighed in defeat as she knew that once Leon makes up his mind it's next to impossible to change it.  
Leon "According to Merlin she should be waking up any minute, and once she is awaken I'll be able to rest"

* * *

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
**__**You won't try for me, not now.**_

(Continue)  
After few hours  
Leon was holding Aerith's hand.  
Aerith moved a bit and whispered few coherent things.  
Leon leaned closer to hear what she was saying.  
All he could figure out was 'Cloud'  
Leon "Cloud? What is Cloud?"  
Aerith moved her hand and felt something on her hand so she grabbed it and said (more clearly this time) "Is that you Cloud?"  
Leon thought "umm a better question, who is Cloud?"  
Aerith mumbled again "Please tell me its you Cloud, please tell me that you have finally returned to me Cloud"  
Leon had no idea what was going on so he decided to play along "Yes it me Aerith, it's me, Cloud"  
Aerith "Cloud I love you, Cloud. I love you more then anything else."  
It was like a low blow to Leon, all his hopes, all his dreams everything he had imagined came down crashing.  
It was as if his heart had been torn out and broken into million pieces.  
Leon knew that this was the only chance that he would ever get to admit his love to Aerith.  
Leon said painfully "I love you too Aerith, I love you more then anything else."  
This was the hardest thing Leon had ever said in his life; he had just admitted his undying love for Aerith as someone else.  
Hearing those words Aerith went back to peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
**__**I'm all alone.  
**__**Isn't someone missing me?**_

(One year ago)  
(Continuing)  
(Flashback 2)  
Leon was going through his daily schedule, training in underground waterway.  
While Aerith was going through her daily schedule which was to watch Leon practicing.  
Leon was swinging his sword in his regular fashion almost automatically while his mind was somewhere else, or to be precise his mind was focusing on a pink clad girl.  
Leon swung his gunblade in and arc but he miss stepped and lost his footing.  
His one knee smashed onto the hard concert floor while his left leg was pierced by a sharp metal bar which he had cut recently during his training session.  
Aerith's eyes almost bulged out in shock; she stood up quickly and ran to Leon in no time.  
Aerith was in absolute panic mode, "Leon are you alright? Where does it hurt? Where are you bleeding from..."  
Leon placed his hand on Aerith's mouth as he knew Aerith could be over concerned at times, "Relax Aerith it's just a minor cut"  
Aerith was furious "No its NOT! Now remove your pants!"  
Leon blinked...and blinked again...and blinked yet again..."WHAT?"  
Aerith "You idiot, why can't you be more careful? Don't you realize that lot of people depends on you?"  
Leon thought "Obviously Aerith was in her over concerned mode so she had no idea of what she just said"  
Aerith "What if something happens to you? What would I do without you?"  
(Flashback 2 ends)

Leon back into Aerith's room, "Was she just using me as a substitute for 'Cloud'?"

(One year old memory ends)  
(Flashback ends)

* * *

_**Please, please forgive me,  
**__**But I won't be home again.**_

(On gummy ship)  
Yuffie asked him in her trembling voice "Where would you go Leon, isn't this your home?"  
Leon "Home is where the heart is, and my heart is not here anymore."  
"So I would like to keep safe whatever there is left of my heart"  
"I don't want to become a heartless after all"  
This made her smile a bit; it reminded her of their earlier clash

(Flashback 3)  
Yuffie ran into the room said to Leon  
"Hey did you know there is a new type of heartless in Traverse Town? They are very tough in battle and they where black leather pants and black leather jacket, and they also wield a strange weapon called gunblade."  
Leon raised his one eyebrow and said "Oh Really? What are they called?"  
"They are called 'Leons'?  
(Flashback 3 ends)

* * *

_**I know what you do to yourself,  
**__**Shudder deep and cry out:**_

Leon "Take care of yourself Yuffie and take care of her for me."  
Saying that Leon turned around walked towards the door.  
He stayed frozen at the door for a moment then turned around and said  
"You don't want to say good bye?"  
Yet there was no response from Yuffie.  
"Hey you are making it harder for me Yuffie, at least give me one last smile"  
Yuffie wiped her tears and tried to put up as best smile as she could under these circumstances.  
Leon ruffled her hair, he use to do that to Yuffie just to annoy her, but this time things where different.  
He turned around again and all his memories played flashed backed before his eyes and a pair of tears escaped from his eyes.

* * *

_**"isn't something missing?  
**__**Isn't someone missing me? "  
**_  
Just as he was about to leave he heard Yuffie, "Promise me you will come back"  
Leon "I promise."  
"We've been together for last 9 years, and I have taught you everything I knew. "  
"So I guess it's about time we move on. I think you would truly become 'The Great Ninja Yuffie'."  
"Do me one last favor, please don't tell her that I lover her, that I've always loved her and that I'll always love her."  
He picked up his gunblade and looked at his griever symbol and said to no one in particular "I guess Lions are meant to leave in solitude"  
Saying that he walked out of the gummy ship. 

He stepped outside on Twilight Town and the gummy ship took off.  
He looked upwards to see the gummy ship leaving and because of sudden movement of his head it started throbbing once again.  
He put his hand on his forehead which was still bandaged and the events which happened 8 days ago played back.

* * *

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
**__**Knowing you don't care.**_

(Eight days ago)  
It was a fierce battle with the new creatures called 'Nobodies'  
It was their first encounter, even thought it was Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Cloud fighting together they still had hard time fending them off.  
Leon, Cloud and Cid where attacking from the front while Yuffie was in the middle since her shuriken does more damage from medium distance.  
While Aerith was in the last row healing them when necessary.  
Among all this chaos one 'Nobody' has sneaked behind them and was about to attack Aerith from the back.  
Aerith realized that something was behind her, so she slowly turned around just to find a giant 'Nobody' swinging its massive claw at her, which without a shadow of a doubt would have KO'd Aerith.  
Aerith did the only thing which came to her mind, Scream. Everyone turned around a just as 'Nobody' was about strike Aerith; she closed her eyes bracing herself for the impact.  
But the impact never came as Leon shielded her with his own body.  
The blow which could have even killed Aerith was intercepted by Leon.  
Leon had no time to parry the attack so he had no other way to use himself as a shield.  
The massive claw came down and easily tore through his skin.  
His face was busted open from his left side and he immediately started bleeding profoundly.  
Aerith who still had her eyes closed opened them as soon as she heard a hiss from Cloud.  
Since everybody was distracted a 'Nobody' was able to take an open shoot at Cloud.  
Cloud was barely able to bring his sword down, but it was just a bit too late, the 'Nobody' has managed to give his a decent cut around his torso.  
Aerith immediately ran up to Cloud, abandoning her battle position.  
(Which could leave eveyone very vunrable to nobodies without any healing support?)  
Leon on the other hand had lost a lot of blood already and he knew at this rate he won't be able stay in the fight for long.  
So he used all of his remaining energy to unleash his limit break, he ran up to the 'Nobodies' and attacked them restlessly, then his gunblade started emitting strange light which was increasing by moment.  
He pulled his gunblade down with massive force and all the energy it had created came crashing down, dealing heavy damage to any creature in its path.  
This limit break was called Blasting Zone and just like the name suggests it blasted everything in the zone.  
'Nobodies' decimated into dust leaving behind many munny orbs.  
As soon as the execution of the limit break was complete her collapsed.  
Aerith immediately ran to Cloud and stared chanting healing spell; it was like she was in her own world, and as if she had no idea of what was going on around her.  
All the pain given by all nobodies combined looked insignificant to what Leon felt at that moment.  
(End of 8 days old memory)

Leon "Well, so from now on it's just you and me griever."

* * *

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you  
**__**And wake without you there,**_

(Few hours ago)  
Leon had woken up in a bit unfamiliar surrounding.  
It looked like a very advanced gummy ship.  
He was barely able to open his eyes, and when he did all he saw was blur.  
After trying couple of times he was finally able see things clearly.  
There was a very worried looking Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, fairy godmother and surprises of all surprises there was King Mickey who was the only one who looked extremely relieved.  
King Mickey was very delighted and said "Oh I am so glad to see that you are finally awake Leon, you where sure knocked out for good"  
Leon "How long was I out?"  
Merlin answered "Seven days"  
Surprise in Leon's voice was very evident "Seven days!"  
Cid "Yup, good ol' Merlin has been casting spells on you since last one week"  
Merlin "Initially when my spell produced no results for 3 days, we had almost given up on you"  
Cid and Yuffie for once said something in unionism "WE?"  
Merlin laughed and said "No, I had almost gave up"  
King Mickey "But there is no way I could have given up on you Leon"  
Leon "Thanks King Mickey"  
Don't mention it Leon "After all that you have done for us, what I did for you was nothing. Leon, you are very valuable asset to us in this war against darkness, we need you"  
Leon nodded gracefully to the king.  
King Mickey "There is lot of unfinished business to be taken care of, so I must go now. See you soon Leon I have lot of stuff to discuss with you, meet me at Twilight town at evening" saying that King Mickey exited the cabin.  
Leon looked at Yuffie who was crying "Yuffie you are crying"  
She quickly wiped away her tears and said "No who is (Sob) crying, not me"  
Leon gave one of his microscopic smiles "It's ok to cry Yuffie"  
Leon looked around the room he was looking for someone, when he didn't see her so he asked "Isn't someone missing?"  
Both Cid and Yuffie knew what he was referring to but no one dared to answer it.  
Cid tried to change the topic, "Well let's talk more when we go back ok?"  
Leon "Go back where?"  
Cid "Bastion of course"  
Leon "No Cid, I can't go back. I can't stay where I don't belong"  
(End of few hours ago remembrance)

* * *

_**Isn't something missing?  
**__**Isn't something...**_

(Current event)  
(At Hollow Bastion)  
Aerith "Uhh Cloud, I don't know how to say this but..."

Cloud "What is it Aerith?"

Aerith "I've been waited for you since last 9 years. I lived everyday with a hope that someday you will come back to me, and now that I finally have you, it. It...Just..."

Cloud "It just doesn't feel right? Correct?"

Aerith "Yes for all this years I thought I was hollow from inside and once you come back you will make me complete."  
"But somehow it hasn't worked out that way; I fell more hollow from inside now then ever before"  
(After a short pause)  
"All this just doesn't seem right without him"

Cloud "Without whom? Leon?"

Aerith nodded quietly "I know you have been searching for me for years, but he has been with me for years, he has been with me on every step, he was there to catch me whenever fall, he was there for me whenever I needed support."  
"He has been there for me through the light and the darkness; he has been there for me all the way."  
"He has protected me for nine years, he bleed for me for nine years, for nine years he has wiped my tears, and for nine years he took my pain and healed my wounds."  
"If it weren't for him then I won't be who I am today."  
"Perhaps I won't even be alive today, he has risked his life on countless occasions for me and..."  
She couldn't complete her sentence as tears started to make their way.

Cloud lifted Aerith's face and all he said was "Thanks Aerith"

Aerith was very confused by those words so she naturally asked him, "Thanks for what?"

Cloud "Thanks for two things, one for telling me the truth and two for making my life easier"

Aerith was even more confused so she just raised her eyebrow in questioning manner.

Cloud "You see during my stay in the darkness I chased for my own light."  
"There was someone with me who guided me through the darkness, she was there every time I needed her, She has always supported me, she has always consider my happiness before her own happiness, she is the reason I was able to conquer my own darkness, she has always loved me but I was too blind sided by my vision that I was searching for my light when my true light was there with me."  
"Even though she loved she came here all the way to rejoin me with you, she willingly scarified her happiness just to see me happy."  
"The main reason I came back to you was to tell you this, but when I came back and saw that you've been waiting for me for all these years, I just wasn't able to say it."  
"SO I played along and waited for the right moment to tell you, but I guess we both where too stubborn to move on."  
"So don't waste any time, go catch him before it's too late."

Aerith was beyond revealed to her those words, and quickly made her towards the exit of the room when she suddenly turned around and asked "But what about you Cloud?"

Cloud "Don't worry about it, I'll return to her. She promised, she promised that she will wait for me. Now go..."

Cloud "Hey but what about you? Does he love you?"

Aerith "I don't know, (sigh) even if he doesn't love me, I'll always love him…"

Without waiting for another moment she ran out of Hollow Bastion castle.  
She has just reached gummy docking area when she saw a gummy ship descending from the sky.  
She was still panting because of all this running, as she said to herself "I hope Cid knows where Leon is"  
Gummy landed a bit roughly which signified that the pilot was Cid indeed.  
Both Cid and Yuffie stepped out of gummy ship and where a bit surprised to see Aerith.  
Before anyone could say a word Aerith bet them both to it "Hey guys where is Leon?"  
Yuffie "Oh so you have finally realized that he is missing"  
Cid "What do ya want form him now?"  
Cid's sentence came out harder then expected.  
Aerith almost ignoring those comments and continued "Can you please take me to Leon? Please, I beg you"  
Cid asked apathetic, "Why can't ya leave the guy alone?"  
Aerith took a deep breath and said "Because…because I love him"  
Yuffie "No way!"  
Cid "What the #$!"  
Aerith "Yes I was a fool to not realize it earlier, so now can you please take me to him?"  
Yuffie "Its too late Aerith"  
Hearing those words Aerith's heart sank in a bottomless pit...  
Fearing the worst she somehow gathered enough courage to ask "What do you mean?"  
Yuffie "He left us, he said that he can't say where he don't belong"  
Aerith "Impossible, he left us! Why did he leave us?"  
Cid "Cause that guy is head over heals for ya"  
Aerith "What!"  
Yuffie "Leon is expert at hiding his emotions, so he never told you and you where too busy to notice his feelings."  
Aerith "He…he really loves me?"  
Cid "Ya even moogles knows that"  
Aerith "Oh my god, what have I done! Where did he go?"  
Cid "Don't know, we dropped him at Twilight Town, he was suppose to meet King Mickey there"  
Aerith "Come on lets go, we don't have a second to spare"  
Cid walking into his gummy ship uttered "Dam kids these days"

After a while they reached Twilight Town.

Aerith dashed out of gummy ship and started looking for Leon frantically.  
After searching for about an hour Aerith finally found something which belonged to Leon.  
It was his gunblade.  
Aerith froze in mid step when she saw it, "Oh my god what happened to Leon?"

Somewhere else...

Both Leon and King Mickey where staring at a big golden door.  
Leon: So this is it?  
King Mickey: Yes this is where everything ends; this is the door to the 'Kingdom hearts'. Are you sure you want to go through this Leon, as we might never come back.  
Leon: (I have nothing to lose so) let's go.  
King Mickey: Here take this; something tells me that it belongs with you.  
Leon looks at a strange looking Keyblade and inquired "What is this?"  
King Mickey: It's a keyblade, this is the ultimate keyblade made from the darkness and no one has been able to use it to its full potential, and as you know keyblade picks its master and I am sure it will pick you as a master.  
Leon: A Dark Keyblade?  
King Mickey handed over the keyblade to Leon and much to Leon's surprise it didn't disappear.  
King Mickey: Once we cross this door you would be able to use 'him' too, so be very careful.  
Leon just nodded.  
King Mickey: This is where your true powers will be unleashed.  
Leon and King Mickey had barely been able to go through the door.  
As soon as they stepped on the other side of the door they saw hundreds of yellow eyes staring at them.  
This was the home to the heartless, and so they where surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of heartless.  
King Mickey: Ready?  
Leon: Always been ready for this.

After fighting for an hours they had finally reached the core of 'The World of Darkness'.  
The entire lot of heartless here where way stronger then anything they had ever seen before.  
Both Leon and King Mickey where great warriors and regular hundred heartless where no match for them. But when you are talking about thousands of them, then it's a different story.  
Leon: King Mickey, I don't think there any other way but too...  
His sentence was cut off by King Mickey: No Leon, don't even think about it, he is beast created from ultimate darkness, so to summon him you would have to scarify your own heart. In other words you will become a 'Nobody' if you summon him.  
Leon: I am sorry King Mickey but there is no other way, you must continue your journey towards the world of light and we must win against darkness and you are the only one who holds the key to our victory. The key to 'The world of light', Now I must do my part; I've been preparing all my life for this day. For the day when I will finally be able to summon him and kill darkness with darkness.  
King Mickey: No Leon don't do it!  
Leon just ignored King Mickey and continued…  
Leon: It's about time you made your presence felt...come forth 'Griever' and annihilate them with 'Shockwave Pulsar'.  
King Mickey just watched all this in horror as Griever was summoned and it obliterated everything within one mile radius, and then Leon...

* * *

**_Evanescence – Missing_**

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing? " **_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

chorus  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? "

chorus

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

* * *

**A/N:** Who should we blame/give credit for this (Leon x Aerith) pairing?  
Who else RyukiData and Celyne, I was reading 'Project: Trinity' and 'To the Library' (yes I was reading them yet again) and I was totally venerated by it. Dam they made a big (Leon x Aerith) fan out of me.  
Ok enough of my babbling, now back to my real project 'Two Sides of a Coin'.

Oh and I wish people would write more Leorith or Aerion or Lerith or Squarith or Aerill or urrrrghhhh or whatever you wanna call that (Leon/Squall x Aerith) you get the idea, ya so I wish there where more of these Leon x Aerith fics.

**As usual you are more then welcome to point out my mistakes. Suggestions, review, tips, sarcasm, criticism or even flames are more then welcome. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
